


Inhabited

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: M/M, Nothing to bad, just minor sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinny only wants to know what Evan is feeling. He only want’s to protect him, honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhabited

“Stop that.” Vinny bit at Habit. He thought it was entertaining to push himself into his body. Not entirely, but it sure felt like it.  
“I can do what I want,” Habit took remote control of Vinny and made him walk toward his host body, grabbing his neck with a firm hand. “And you can’t stop me.” He sneered, releasing control before pulling his hand back. Vinny did a test wiggle of his fingers before huffing and stomping the Walk of Shame back to his seat.  
“You think that’s something? Honey, you haven’t seen anything yet. Do you believe in souls?”  
“I guess.” Vinny rolled his eyes. Where was this going anyways?  
“Well, I’ll save you the trouble. The human soul does exist, and oh the things I could do to yours.” Habit laughs. “ You think I’m violating you, controlling you? This is /nothing/.”  
“Is that what you’re doing to Evan?” Vinny pries.  
“As a matter of fact, it is.”  
“Do it to me!” Vinny says almost before Habit is done. Not only will he understand what Evan is going through, but he might be able to protect him even if it’s only for a minute or two. Habit rubs his hands together.  
“Eager are we?” He chuckles. “Let’s just hope we’re a match.” Before Vinny can ask what he means by that he hears a little thing in his head.  
“Let me in.” It sounds… Younger than he expected. All he’s ever known was the off pitch version of Evans’ voice. Curiosity makes him unknowingly open the “door” for Habit.  
He can’t see, it is in his head after all, but he can feel. He thought earlier was bad, but oh he was wrong. Habit rushes in at once, pushing Vinny’s soul down, wrapping it in a smothering layer of Habit’s own soul. He can’t breathe, it’s the most claustrophobic thing he’s ever experienced. But Habit has complete control, he doesn’t panic. Can’t, really.  
He doesn’t remember when it happened, but he notices he can’t see anymore. Vinny feels like he’s been plunged deep into the ocean. He’s aware of the feeling of his soul, the only feeling he has left. He can feel Habit’s soul pressing around it, muffling it.  
“Let me help you. Let me help you.” The kids voice, Habit’s voice says. Vinny can feel his arms and legs, he blinks and he can see. When his vision clears he sees Evan fussing over him.  
“Vinny, what’s wrong? Damnit, what’s happening?” He shakes Vinny’s shoulder.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He’s losing the feeling of his soul, though. He panics for a moment, using his arms to anxiously pat himself down.  
“Where did it go?” He whips his head back and forth, trying to find it.  
“Where did what go? Vinny, what did you do to Habit?” Evan tries to get Vinny to focus, he’s clearly concerned for him.  
“No, where did he go? He was just here.” Vinny asks.  
“I’m here. I’m still here.” Habit says. It bounces around Vinny’s head for a while before fading away.  
Vinny grabs his head. “Found him,” he announces.  
“He’s in /you/?” Evan sounds furious. “Vinny why would you do that? You don’t have any idea what he could do to you!”  
Vinny breaks out into a coughing fit and feels… empty. When he’s done he realizes that must have been the feeling of Habit’s soul separating from his body.  
Habit is back in Evans body, and he laughs at Vinny. He laughs and looks down at Vinny.  
“Sick. You like to get pushed around, manhandled. You’re filthy.” He gets up to walk away.  
“Wait!” Vinny exclaims. Habit chuckles and turns to look at him. “When can I do that again?” He asks. Habit is right, it felt special and intimate. It felt pretty damn good to be honest.  
“Filthy.” Habit scoffs, walking away.  
It becomes a sort of addiction for Vinny. Habit is the ecstasy running through his veins. Each time Vinny asks for more, Habit gives it to him. Habit pushes his soul around, abuses it. And Vinny loves it. Habit makes him watch as he uses his body like it was Habit’s all along. When he’s alone, Vinny gets off on the memories. He knows he shouldn’t, but he does.


End file.
